dragon_riders_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rusla
Overview Rusla is a female cheetah and one of the new Dark Riders. Basic Information Rusla is a female Sudan Cheetah. She is small and slender, but extremely strong and agile. She has a brown pelt with dark brown spots and markings, green eyes, and some scars across her body. Personality Rusla is extremely intelligent and highly perceptive. While attacking, Rusla can be incredibly cruel if she wants to, and enjoys torturing her enemies. Rusla often stays behind, studying her enemy before attacking. Rusla is very perceptive of other people, and finds it easy to find their true weaknesses and insecurities---often times, she uses this to their disadvantage, using it to break her enemies down. She relies more on strategy and organization than pure brute strength and aimless fighting. She is quite stealthy and cunning, and isn't fooled easily, naturally being skeptical of most things. She tends to be quite morbid and fascinated with... death and dead things. She is also incredibly talented in her power and can use it perfectly. Rusla is often cold and detached from her other teammates and prefers to do most things by herself. Because of this, Rusla is often secretive and misunderstood. She tends to come off as if she doesn't care about most things and hates most other people. Rusla rarely speaks, but when she does, she has thought over her words carefully and tries to come off as professional and elegant as possible. However, Rusla does occasionally let her guard down and become casual, though this is usually only around people she truly trusts---like her sister, Gecki. Rusla is extremely loyal to and cares fiercely for her pride, clan, and family. She will protect Eria, Hevra, Gecki, and the other Kwasi Pride members at all costs---though she barely cares for her birth family. She feels as if Yeldha and Rytola, her birth parents, have abandoned her---though if it came down to it, she would protect them. Rusla also cares deeply for her secret clan, the Dhaifu Clan. Rusla does have some large insecurities deep down, though she tries to hide them best she can. She is very self conscious about being a cheetah, a species that isn't as strong compared to lions, wolves, or hyenas. When her species' weakness is pointed out, it can often cause her to become discouraged, or otherwise even angrier. However, she often uses her outrage at this generalization to help smaller or weaker species to feel like equals with other species. History Shortly after Rusla and her siblings were born, her family was attacked by Bandia Lands. Her parents were badly injured while the lions tried to steal the three cheetah cubs and raise them as their own. However, Rusla's power was activated, injuring Bandia Lands and saving her family. Despite that, her siblings were stolen, and Rusla had already been taken too far away from her home to return to her parents. Rusla was still a newborn and too weak to navigate around, so all she could do was lie in the cold night and hope someone would come for her. Thankfully, a caracal and cougar named Hevra and Eria were out patrolling when they noticed the cheetah. Pitying the cub, they adopted her as their own, caring for her in Kwasi Lands. Rusla grew up in Kwasi Lands, despising her birth parents for never trying to find her. Rusla was always interested in morbid things, and dreamed of becoming a Dark Rider. Finally, the Dark Riders announced they needed a new member, and Rusla volunteered. They were initially hesitant, due to her being a cheetah, but her skill in her power and merciless fighting skills quickly earned her respect---and also perhaps fear. Rusla decided to explore out beyond their lands with her sister, Gecki. They came across a group of fearful felines and canines who were trying to escape their lands. They learned they were from a place called Tawi Lands, which categorized every species based on their perceived usefulness. They ranked them with a number from 1 to 5, with lions and hyenas being the leaders of the land and the most powerful at a 5. After war broke out between the lions and hyenas, a group of 'lesser' creatures were able to escape. However, they were being pursued by a group of 4's who tried to recapture them. Rusla and Gecki defended them, defeating the 4's and helping the canines and felines escape. They brought them back home and set up a territory deep in the mountains, where they could be free from danger. They named this new group the Dhaifu Clan, and swore to protect them. The Dhaifu Clan members still had many insecurities due to their treatment in Tawi Lands, but Rusla and Gecki would help them regain confidence. Eventually, Rusla was wandering around when she discovered some crystals. She curiously touched them, unaware these crystals actually acted as a portal that caused her to travel back in time. She travelled into the old generation and found herself in Hadiso Lands. She met the hyena Fleck, though suddenly, they found themselves battling the two legendary dragon tyrants: Dragon King and Jye'glazi. The two dragons had enslaved the animals within Hadiso Lands, so Rusla and Fleck defeated them to destroy their tyranny. They became submissive to Fleck and Rusla, and swore to protect them. Fleck took over Hadiso Lands and set Dragon King up as a guard, while Rusla brought Jye'glazi to the Dhaifu Clan as a guard. Fleck and Rusla continued to meet up, and eventually formed a system of secret territories with other people who could also travel back and forth. Relationships Family Yeldha - Mother Rytola - Father Specki - Sister Pamoja - Brother Hevra - Adoptive Mother Eria - Adoptive Mother Gecki - Adoptive Sister Friends Fleck Accara Rocknue Hika Kukua Ailria Other Swansichi - Dragon Affiliations Rusla is an ally and member of the Dark Riders, currently as second-in-command. Rusla was formerly a member of The Narjotic Coalition. She is currently the queen of The Kwasi Pride. She also is the leader of The Dhaifu Clan. Power Rusla has the power to control bones and skeletons, minerals and crystals, and spirits. She can sometimes heal broken bones as well as reanimate corpses---however, she can't fully revive someone, and she wouldn't be able to regenerate the fur, muscles, etc. of the deceased, so if she were to try and revive someone, they would only end up being a mindless skeleton at best. Rusla's superpower is to have thousands of spirits attack and taunt the killer while Rusla turns into a giant monster made of bones and shadows, sending out arrows made of crystals and bone. This is activated by the death of Eria, Hevra, Gecki, Yeldha, Rytola, Specki, Pamoja, Hatua, Laini, Tuli, Nilrin, Umri, Accara, Rilnae, Rosemary, Rekisha, Kukua, Lohre, Velie, Jaylistra, Selai, Rydice, Vumayo, Refu, Fedha, Saidia, Hofu, Ficha, and anyone in the Dhaifu Clan, Kwasi Lands, Hadiso Lands, Vernirae Desert, Alcibea Pack, or Cekako Pride.Category:Characters Category:Dark Riders Category:Female Category:Kwasi Pride Category:Kwasi Lands Category:Cheetahs Category:Sudan Cheetahs Category:Minerals Category:Death Category:Spirits Category:Bone Category:Narjotic Lands Category:Narjotic Coalition Category:Alive